Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D.
is the second story in the fourth episode of Season 2 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on October 24, 2003 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary It's Kuki's (Numbuh 3's) 10th birthday, and, as Kids Next Door tradition, her birthday wish is granted by her fellow operatives. Her wish this year is to direct a mission. The team is shocked at this, Hoagie and Wallabee thinking she'd want flowers or a unicorn or something similar to her tastes. Wallabee then insults Kuki, insisting that she cannot actually lead a mission on her own. Kuki starts crying, which forces Nigel (who sympathizes with Kuki) into giving her a dangerous mission. The operatives arm themselves and invade a fast-food joint. Kuki goes in to complete the mission, while the others remain behind. While Kuki is inside, the other operatives praise Nigel for tricking Kuki into believing that she is completing a "dangerous mission". The mission is simply ordering a kids meal from the newest fast food restaurant, Burger Frenzy. When Kuki enters and orders her meal, she discovers that Chester is running the business. He then proceeds to turn Kuki into a burger by topping her with ketchup, mustard, lettuce, pickles, and tomato, and stuffing her in an over sized fast food hamburger container. At the drive-thru window, there is a family of great white sharks in a regular car (this car is full of water so they can breathe), who are ordering a kids meal for their son, who also happens to be celebrating his birthday - his wish was to get a kids meal from this exact restaurant (much to his father's anger of having to go up on land). Chester gives them the box (the one he trapped Kuki in) and the father sharks gives Chester some gold coins, as they drive off. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are getting restless, frustrated that Kuki can't even get a simple kids' meal (to which Hoagie speculates that there "must be a long line"). While sitting outside the restaurant, Nigel examines the sign in front, which reads: "Try Our New Kids Meal! Kids Meal Contains 1 Drink, 1 Toy, and 1 Kid On A Bun". At this time, Wallabee points out the car full of sharks, and the team realizes that 'kid on a bun' meant a literal kid, that kid being Kuki. The shark family of a mother, father, and an impatient son buy the burger by drive-thru and are constantly arguing with each other the entire episode. They race to stop the speeding car, which is heading back to the ocean. Within the car, the kid shark is arguing with his father, saying he wants to eat his birthday meal right there in the car instead of waiting to get home; this angers the father shark, and repeatedly yells at him, angering the mother shark, to which she says many times, "Don't you yell at my baby!" Right before turning to get onto the dock, the mother gives in and tells the kid shark that he can eat his meal if he stops whining. The shark pup opens the burger box and licks his lips before he eating his special birthday burger. Meanwhile, Sector V shoots a hook at the car, which eventually detaches, and costs them time in reloading. They take aim and shoot one last time as the car heads up a dock, and miss by only a few inches. The car splashes into the water, and the burger box resurfaces and opens to reveal a huge bite mark and ketchup stains, but no Kuki, much to the team's horror. Back at the restaurant, Chester is congratulating himself on his plan to round up all the kids in the neighborhood, feed them to hungry sharks, and make a fortune by selling "Kids' Meals". In the background, we see Kuki covered in ketchup and mustard dangling from the piping in the ceiling, meaning she escaped before the sharks got their order. When he realizes she's still alive, he worries that the shark family will want their money back. Kuki attacks him and they have a battle, with Chester ending up as a burger just as she did. Kuki walks outside to find her furious teammates about to break into the restaurant. They realize she's alive and all joyously crowd around her, to which she says that it was "the super funnest birthday mission ever!", and they leave. Back inside, Chester is still in the box when he hears car horns. The next scene shows many cars full of sharks circling the restaurant probably wanting a burger. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Chester *Shark Family (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Burger Frenzy 2x4 Technology *G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *C.A.S.U.A.L. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. *V.E.G.G.I.E. Villain Technology *Burger assembly line Transcript Operation: F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D./Transcript Trivia *The restaurant is called Burger Frenzy, which is similar to feeding frenzy (when multiple sharks all eat at once). *When the KND first latch onto the sharks mini-van the father shark-calls the child-shark "Bruce", this is probably a reference to Steven Spielberg's movie Jaws in which the mechanical shark they used was also called by that name. *This is probably the first episode where Sector V shows true brutal violence, as Wallabee was carrying an axe, Hoagie wielding a baseball bat and Nigel and Abigail were running with a battering ram for revenge when they thought Kuki had been eaten. *When Sector V arrived at the restaurant, the sign said one kid on a bun. *When the sharks were driving away, the father shark made a reference to the fact that sharks have to keep moving in order to survive when he saw a red light. *This is another episode where animals are depicted as villains. *This is arguably the darkest plot a KND villain has ever made, due to the depth of selling kids as food to sharks. *This is the first time Numbuh 3 leads a mission. The second time is in Operation: F.E.R.A.L. *The idea of selling kids as meals to shark families is an exaggeration of the stereotype that sharks are man-eaters. In reality, a shark would most likely avoid consuming a human as humans are, by rule, unsuitable as prey for sharks due to a large number of bones and not enough fat. Interestingly, this works in favour of these kids meals being essentially "junk-food" as junk-food is also unsuitable for a healthy diet. *This is one of the 3 episodes where one of Sector V's operatives has a birthday. Numbuh 5 would have hers in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E, Numbuh 1 in Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S **It is very likely that J.E.W.E.L.S is set before this episode. My QuEsTiOnS wErE anSwErEd!!!!!!! | Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Forum *This is the first time Chester's evil plan is to run a fast-food restaurant. The second time is in Operation: S.C.O.U.T.S. Goofs *When Numbuh 1 wishes Numbuh 3 a happy birthday, Numbuh 2's hat is not drawn on so he appears bald. *When Wallabee was on top of the grappling hook helping Abigail, the sign behind Abigail has a backwards D and a D turned in the right direction instead of KND on it; after that, it says KND. Gallery Nigel (Operation- F.A.S.T. F.O.O.D.).png Gruop.png Picture 17.png 13.png 14.png Picture 18.png Picture 16.png 1.png 3and1.png Picture 15.png 3furryhelmet.png 333.png Ooh-Ooh.png References F.A.S.T.-F.O.O.D. Category:season 2 Category:Love Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 3